Happy Birthday Renesmee!
by DiallMe
Summary: It's Renesmee's 17th Birthday and she wishes to see how her parents met. Little did she know that she may get more than she bargained for... One-shot. My first story. A little AU. Canon pairings but no Jacob. Please R&R. Give it a try...


It's Renesmee's 17th Birthday and she wishes to see how her parents met. Little did she know that she may get more than she bargained for. One-shot. My first story. A little AU. Canon pairings but no Jacob. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: This is my first story so don't kill me if there are errors or anything like that!**

Happy Birthday!

**September 10****th****, 2022. **

**RPOV**

"Happy birthday Ness!" I heard my Mom, Bella exclaim.

I opened my eyes groggily and glanced at the clock on my bedside table, _7:00_. I groaned. I thought she said _happy _birthday, not _early _birthday.

"Hey, hey Ness. None of that. Today is your special day. So get dressed and meet me downstairs, we're going shopping with your aunts," she said as if it was nothing, but me, I stared at her incredulously. She _hates_ shopping. She absolutely _loathed_ it. So why did she want to go now?

She seemed to get the look on my face and said, "I know what you're thinking, _Bella and shopping in the same sentence, with no 'not' in between, what has the world come to?_ But I wanted to do something special for a little while. And besides, your dad and uncles are still out hunting, Carlisle's at work and Esme's said she'll stay home and prepare for later. So you're stuck with me."

She kissed my forehead and left me to change. I put on a simple blue skinny jeans and a green camisole, a pair of black and white converse and headed down stairs. I know Aunt Alice wouldn't approve but maybe she'll let it slide today.

I headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast only to be greeted by grandma Esme.

She wrapped me in a huge hug, kissing my cheek and whispered in my ear, "Happy birthday, sweetie. I'll give you your present later." That thought excited me. I may be seventeen, but I still loved presents.

She released me and said, "I cooked all your favorites for breakfast. Eggs, bacon and pancakes, so eat up, Nessie!" Even though grandma may be a vampire, she sure does know how to cook human food. She was one of the best cooks in the house, second to only my dad.

I sighed, thinking about daddy, yesterday, he and Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz went to hunt together for my birthday, just in case. I miss him. I mean, sure he may be a bit overprotective, but that's his job. He's my daddy, _my protector_. I sighed again, and entered the real world.

"Is something wrong, dear?" grandma asked concerned.

"No. I just miss daddy is all," I replied in a soft voice. I could literally see her eyes soften. Her heart held a special spot for my dad than it did all her other 'children'. Don't get me wrong, she loves them all, Mom, Aunt Alice and Rose, and Uncle Jasper and Emmett (although I sometimes find that she loves him hard to believe), but anyone can tell she loved Dad just a bit more. When he lost her son in her human life, she was devastated, but in her vampire life, Dad is like her very first son. And for that she loves him slightly more than others.

"Don't worry, dear, he'll be back when you get back from that little shopping trip. I promise."

I nearly groaned at the thought. I hate shopping as much as Mom does or _used to_.

Grandma saw my face and smiled, "It'll be over soon enough. Now finish up here and meet the girls in the living room." She exited the kitchen to the living room while I finished up eating.

When I was done, I quickly washed my plate and headed into the living room. I barely even took a step inside the room when I was ambushed into a massive hug by a pixie and a supermodel.

"Happy birthday, Renesmee!" they screamed in union.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around them, "Thanks Aunt Rose, Auntie Alice."

When they pulled back, both their eyes roamed my outfit. And the look on their faces said they weren't happy at all but didn't acknowledge this, instead, they headed out the door with Mom and me in tow. I said a quick goodbye to grandma and hopped into the back seat of Aunt Rose's newest edition M3 with mom, and we were off.

When we arrived in Ontario Mall **(A/N- I am not even sure that is a real mall. I would have put Port Angeles Mall, but they don't live there anymore)**, all _three_ girls wasted no time in dragging me into the first clothing store that caught their eye (the shock that Mom actually like shopping hadn't worn off yet).

They went on and on in different stores, putting me into multiple dresses, but said that I didn't try on 'the one' yet. Some psychic Auntie Alice is. The mall will be closing in about 5 minutes and we still haven't found the 'prefect' dress yet. Why couldn't I just wear something I had at home? Oh yeah, _In this house young lady, you will not wear the same clothes twice, _Auntie Alice's words not mine.

I sighed as we entered what seemed the last clothing store in the mall we hadn't been to.

"Look, Look!" Auntie Alice said suddenly, pointing to the right.

"Is it Orlando Bloom?" I asked before I even looked up but didn't get an answer. I looked up at them and saw them all frozen with their mouths open, all their heads turned in the same direction as Auntie Alice's finger. Then, at the same time, they started squealing. Literally _squealing, _like a bunch of five year old girls meeting a fake Dora. I had to restrain myself from covering my ears as I looked at what they were watching… A dress. Seriously, a _dress._ Sure, it was nice and all but still.

Alice was first to snap out of her dazed followed shortly by Mom and Rose.

"Oh, you _have_ to try that on, Ness!" Alice said pulling me along to the dress, the other girls nodding their heads in agreement. She snatched the dress like someone was going to take it from her and I mentally rolled my eyes. I doubt any customer was in the mall, or could afford that! But I still tried it on for their benefit. Okay maybe more for _my_ benefit. But can you blame me? We've been here for hours, and the faster we go the faster I can be wrapped in the protective arms of my Daddy.

So I put it on and stepped out of the changing room and did a little spin as I waited for them to assess me.

"Beautiful!" they all exclaimed at the same time, and I could feel my cheeks flush. _Curse human Mom and her excessive blushing!_

But even I had to admit, it did look good. It was a strapless, blue dress that went down a little higher than my knees and definitely 'Dad-approved'. They bought the dress and we _finally_ headed home.

When we arrived, I practically flew out the car and into the living room. I ran straight into my Daddy's waiting arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him even closer to me, he didn't seem to mind.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face was he kissed me on the forehead and pulled over to the white sofa and placed me on his lap. I'm sure to anyone else, any human, this would look weird. I mean, we were technically the same age and looked almost exactly alike, well, except for my brown eyes that I got from Mom. But I didn't care, he is my Daddy and I love him. He was actually my favorite person on this Earth. I know at first he didn't want me, but he was afraid of what would happen to Mom, and I can't say I would react any differently if I was in his position. He understood me and I understand him. He knew when to listen and when to comfort me and when I just needed someone to lean on. He provides support and love and protection and I love him for it. I would literally die without him.

"Happy birthday, Love," he said in a velvety smooth voice. I could hear he smile in his voice at my thoughts.

"Thanks, Daddy," I replied snuggling my face deeper into his neck.

"So, how was shopping?" he asked. I simply placed my hand on his neck and showed him my thoughts.

He laughed, "I can't believe Bella actually liked shopping!"

"I know right?" I exclaimed, laughing too. "My shock hasn't even worn off and it's been hours!" He just laughed harder.

When he quieted down he said, "Don't worry, next time I'll come with you so you don't have to face alone. Especially now that Bella is involved, three versus two."

"Good," I said snuggling even closer to him, "Because I missed you today," I said softly so only he could hear.

His arms immediately tightened around me as he pulled me closer to him. "I missed you, too, Love."

At that moment, everyone chose to barge in. _What great timing!_ I saw Daddy smiling at my thought.

"Hey! Enough of that!" A booming voice exclaimed. Uncle Emmett, of course. "Show your favorite Uncle some love!" I smiled when I saw Uncle Jasper's face and ran to hug him instead, which was returned just as eagerly.

"Seventeen years, huh Ness!" he said with a slight Texan accent that I loved.

"Yea-"before I could finish Emmett cut me off.

"Hey!" he whined like a little kid, "you were supposed to run to me!"

I pulled away from Uncle Jazz and ran to Uncle Em.

"Well it's not my fault he is so much cooler than you Uncle Em," I said trying hard not to laugh at his face. "Sorry." I pulled away from him.

"What does he do that's so cool, huh?" he asked like a sulky kid. "Does he play video games good? Does he take you to the arcade? To the movies? I don't think so!" Oh boy, I can't pass up this opportunity to rain on his parade!

"Actually, he does. He plays video games the best in this house, he does take me to the arcade often and about the movies, he actually takes me to movies I _want_ to see. And he watches them, no matter how girly they are! No complains." I argued playfully back. He couldn't deny that, so he merely huffed and took a seat next to Dad.

And then he said so softly, that I almost didn't catch it, "I bet he isn't as good as me in b-"

"Emmett!" Dad growled at him, while the rest of us cracked up.

I suddenly felt a welcoming pair of cold arms wrap around me from behind and I turned around to hug grandpa, Carlisle.

"Happy birthday, dear," he said in his usual calm voice.

"Thanks, Grandpa," I replied shyly blushing for some reason.

When I pulled away from him I hear Mom say, "Okay Ness, you go change and then come back down stairs and you'll open presents and then cut the cake."

I nodded and headed upstairs, with Auntie Alice in tow. When I entered my room, I turned on my heels to face her, "I can dress myself you know."

"From the looks of it this morning, you can't. And besides, you forgot the dress downstairs. So chop, chop!" she said, pushing me in the shower.

I was barely even finished bathing when she said I had to get out. I sighed, wrapped the towel around me and walked into my bedroom.

"Quick! Put this on!" she threw the clothes at me and exited the room. I was extremely glad I put on my clothes quickly because someone suddenly barged into the room, without bothering to knock.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I asked the person. Aunt Rose. No doubt she was here to do my hair.

"Yes now come sit on this chair," she pointed to the chair by my bed, "I have to do your hair!"

I did as she asked and she started. About ten minutes later, she was done. And it looked really, _really_ good. It was straightened and put into a high pony tail, with side bangs going to the left. It was simple, just the way I like it.

"Thanks, Aunt Rose." I got up and hugged her.

"No problem, sweetie." She tugged on my arm and pulled me towards the door, "Let's head down stairs."

I agreed and followed her out.

I couldn't believe what I saw. Downstairs looked completely different than it did, what? Thirty minutes ago? There were purple disco lights and nice music playing in the background (No doubt courtesy of Dad. He absolutely loathed what he called 'bubble-gum' music). It was indescribable. They were all dress up very nicely, and the room kinda felt like a club or maybe a dance party.

"Wow," I breathed out.

They all laughed at my reaction and exclaimed in union, "Happy birthday, Ness!"

"Thanks, guys."

Mom came up to me and pulled me over to the sofa, "C'mon, open some presents."

Grandma and grandpa went first. They handed and small box wrapped in a shiny green paper, which held and beautiful, and when I say beautiful, I mean _beautiful_ bracelet. It was silver and had emerald green diamonds embedded in it.

"Thanks so much! It's beautiful, I love it!" they both smiled and hugged me the same time I hugged them. We broke apart and I returned to my seat on the sofa.

"Us next! Us next!" Alice chimed jumping up and down, while Uncle Jazz merely had a genuine smile on his face.

"Okay…"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs with Uncle Jazz following. She walked over to my closet and opened the door. I gasped. It was stocked with a whole bunch of new clothes. Now, as I said before, I don't like _shopping_ but clothes. Now that's a different story.

"This is from me," she pointed out.

"And this is from me," Uncle Jazz said, holding a new acoustic guitar out to me. Uncle Jasper taught me how to play the guitar a couple months ago, and since then, it's been my new fascination. I took it and placed it safely on my bed.

I ran full speed and them, almost knocking them over, hugging them and laughing.

"Thanks, _so _much guys!" I would have asked how Auntie Alice put all those clothes in there without me noticing, but I learnt many years ago not to question her.

I followed them down the stairs and once again, sat down.

"Our turn!" Uncle Em said as he and Aunt Rose stood in from of me.

They handed me a giant box that had me questioning what was wrapped inside. I guess they saw the look on my face and laughed.

"It's a ste-" He didn't get to finish that sentence because Aunt Rose hit him on the back of the head.

"Emmett!" She growled. "Don't give away the surprise."

"No, no. I don't mind knowing," I said.

"It's a stereo system," he said.

"Oh, well thanks," I replied with a smile. My old one broke a couple weeks ago and I needed a new one. "I'd hug you guys, but I don't think I can!" I said, gesturing to the box in my hand. Someone took that away and I was eloped into a bear hug.

"I…need...to...br-breathe," Uncle Em laughed and out me down.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Next I was welcomed into a soft hug. Aunt Rose.

"My turn now," Mom stated. She handed me a small box and I wasted no time in opening it. I gasped at what I saw. It was a silver chain to match with my bracelet grandma and grandpa gave me.

I pulled her into a tight hug and whisper in ear, "Thanks so much, mom."

"My turn now," Dad said, taking my hand and leading me outside (for some reason though, everyone else stayed behind). He covered my eyes until we reached where he wanted to and slowly removed his hands.

"Surprise," he whispered in my ear, and when I opened my eyes I literally screamed.

"Oh My God!" I screamed pulling him into an extremely tight hug that would have probably crushed him if he was human. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said over and over again. "I absolutely love it!" I said looking over at my new black Lexus LS600hl.

"You're welcome, Ness!" he laughed.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Daddy. So, so much."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, "I love you so much more, Ness! Always."

I reluctantly pulled away from him and looked him in the eye, "You're gonna teach me to drive it right?"

He smiled softly, "I'll be honored to."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw grandma Esme poke her head out the door and said, "Okay guys, come inside. We have to cut the cake!"

We nodded and I followed Daddy inside.

"So, Ness," I heard Uncle Emmett say. "Did you like your gifts?"

"Of course I did!" I replied with a broad smile.

Aunt Rose came up and draped her arm around my shoulder. "I even upgraded the engine for you," she whispered only to me, probably hoping Daddy couldn't hear. I looked over at him and saw that he was too engrossed in mom to mind. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. They were so in love it was sickening. I couldn't imagine them without each other. Nobody could.

"Thanks. And you're right to be wary of crazy-overprotective-dad over there," I jerked my chin towards him, laughing slightly. I think he caught that we were talking about him because he raised his head to look over at us.

I looked back to Aunt Rose, "H-" I couldn't finish (I could barely start) because Uncle Em and his loud voice interrupted.

"Hey! Secrets don't make friends!" He whined. Aunt Rose and I merely laughed. At this time, grandma chose to come out with the cake. And I had to laugh at it, we all laughed. It was a vampire cake with blood in its fangs and the coffin and cape and all those kinds of things. It also had eight lit candles stuck in it.

"Okay! Let's sing Happy Birthday!" Grandma said and everyone began singing. I felt a blush coming to my cheeks so I hid my face in Aunt Rose's neck.

"Now make a wish, Nessie!" she said.

I looked over to Mom to make sure she was blocking my thoughts and when she nodded, I wished: _I wish I could see how my parents met_. I blew out the candles and smiled and everyone cheered.

The night had been a success. After cutting the cake, we danced a little and watched some movies together. When I started getting tired, I decided to go upstairs and sleep. I quickly showered and settled myself in bed, smiling to myself. A while later, Momma and Daddy came to tuck me in (Yes, I know I am seventeen, but I still loves to be tucked in).

Mom came up to me and kissed my forehead, "Goodnight, Renesmee," she said and left the room.

Next, Daddy came up and kissed my forehead. "Happy Birthday, Love. Goodnight," he whispered and turned to leave the room but I stopped him.

"Daddy," I said a little hesitantly. "Can you stay for a little while and hum my lullaby?"

He smiled broadly, "Of course."

I shifted around on the bed and he lay down beside me and started to hum. I brought my head onto his chest and his arms circled around my waist and he pulled me tighter to him, all the while still humming.

Just before darkness overcame me, I mumbled sleepily, "I love you, Daddy."

I wasn't sure if he heard it, but I knew that he did when I faintly heard a, "I love you, too." And then I was eloped into darkness.

**January 30****th****, 2004. (Only Renesmee doesn't know, in the beginning she thinks it's the next day) **

**RPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling completely different than I did last night. I opened my eyes sleepily and realized I was not in my room. I was in the forest, but not deeply in the forest because I recognized the place. I huffed and got odd the ground, rolling my eyes. Uncle Em probably set this whole thing up. He probably Uncle Jazz to distract my parents and took me out here while I was sleeping to try and frighten me. Ugh, sometimes he's so childish. But despite the situation, I laughed. I laughed at his futile attempts to scare me.

I started walking around until I finally recognized where I was. Outside of Forks High School. I knew that because there was a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks High School'. I was completely unsure of what to do next. Every time I asked Dad or even Mom to visit here, they always said that I would be too recognizable. Pfft. These human were probably too dumb to make the connection that the Cullens were 'gone from here' a couple years ago so there'd be no reason why I was here.

So I stepped out of my cover from the bushes and crossed the small parking lot of cars and went into the building. While on my way, I glanced down at my watch, _12:00_. I could feel my eyes widening. I never slept this late, ever. Okay, so this meant it was probably lunch time here. _Great!_ I thought sarcastically. More people to take notice of my little impromptu visit.

I made my way down the strangely empty halls and into the cafeteria. I gasped at what I saw, and this was not because of the hundreds of curious eyes staring at me. No. it was there, standing before me, or maybe I should say falling before me, was Momma. And she was… _human?_

And then it hit me like a block of falling bricks. My wish. It came true? The confusion wept off my face and I found myself smiling as I went to help her up.

I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her up, still smiling and almost completely oblivious to the still curious stares. When I made sure she stood up properly I asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Um… ye-yeah," she stuttered out and I wanted to laugh. Uncle Em always made fun of her for that. And in truth it was kind of funny. "Pl- please excuse me," she said a turn around and headed towards a table that had seven students sitting at it and two empty seats. But I couldn't let her leave. I wanted to get to know her, to know _human_ her. So I jogged up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and confusion swept across her face. I held back a laugh. From all the stories Dad told me, she thought very lowly of herself. She probably thought of what someone of me wanted to do with someone like her.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I inquired.

A small smile made its way up onto her face, "Sure." She turned again and I followed her.

While on my way, something caught my eye. Well, more like five pale, confused faces caught my eye. There, sitting at a table away from everyone, was Auntie Alice, Aunt Rose, Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz and Daddy. But that's not what pained me. It was the look on Daddy's face. Or the lack of it. He looked depressed and just completely opposite of what it was like when I last saw him. I sighed and his eyes locked with mine. I sent him a look of sympathy and looked down, a tear escaping my eye. I hated seeing him like this. I just wanted to run into his arms a tell him that he'll be fine. And have _me_ comforting_ him_ for once, not the other way around. I quickly wiped it away and looked forward, and for once, Mom didn't notice my pain, to which I was grateful.

We reached the table now and everyone there turned to stare at me, I felt the blush creeping up my neck to my cheeks, so I just smiled and wave.

Mom, or _Bella_ now, cleared her throat and introduced them, "This is Lauren," she pointed to some fake looking girl who had unnatural blond hair and obviously had plastic surgery. I resisted the urge to shudder and roll my eyes. "Tyler," a dark-skinned boy, who obviously had a thing for fake-y over there. "Eric," he had glasses and had some serious acne problems. "Jessica," she had brown hair and looked like she couldn't shut her mouth. Yep, she was definitely a gossiper. "Mike," he had blond hair and smiled in a perv-ish way. I would definitely have to stay away from him. "And Angela and Ben." I think I actually squealed a little at the last two. Momma and Daddy only spoke good thing about them. Angela had glasses and was tall and seemed a little shy, but very pretty nonetheless. Ben was shorter than Angela and had black hair and it was obvious they were a couple.

"Hello," I said to all of them with a little wave. I turned my head to Ben and Angela and smiled especially for them. I turned back to everyone else and asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

There were a chorus of 'sure', but of course Lauren didn't agree. And boy did she speak up, "Actually, _I _do mind. You just waltz in here and expect to sit here. Maybe it's best you sit somewhere else!" she sneered.

_Ouch._ That hurt but I didn't let it show, instead, I turned around a looked for an empty seat. But everywhere was filled except one. At the Cullens' table. I turned back around to face Bella and the others, and Lauren realizing that there was only one empty seat at the Cullens' table smiled slyly at me.

"Okay," I said simply and turned around again and started walking towards their table. But not before I called over my shoulder, "Goodbye, _Whoren!_" the whole cafeteria erupted into laughter, but immediately stopped when they realized the direction I was going in. And so the whispers began.

_Who does she think she is?_

_Is she really going over there?_

_Man, she is hot!_ I rolled my eyes at that thought. Stupid, hormonal teenage boys!

I finally reached the table and smiled. Daddy still looked depressed, Uncle Jazz looked pained, Uncle Em was smiling (like I would expect anything less), Aunt Rose was glaring at me and Auntie Alice was literally bouncing in her seat smiling widely.

"Hello," I said. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked pointing to the empty seat between Daddy and Rose.

"No! I don't mind!" Alice said a little too excited and all eyes at the table flashed to her. "Have a seat!" so I took a seat and leaned back in the chair. All eyes were on me, and I mean everyone, not just the Cullens, but I could feel everyone's eyes on boring into my back. I suddenly started feeling self-conscious.

"So…" I began trying to break the awkward silence. "Nice weather, huh?"

"Why did you call me that?" Daddy asked. I was confused; I didn't call him anything, right?

"Um… what?" I asked, confusion seeking into my voice.

"'Daddy', why did you call me Daddy?" he asked again and everyone else at the table gasped except for me. I tried to act cool and nonchalant.

"I didn't say anything?" I replied turning it into a question. Thank God I could lie well.

"You didn't have to," he shot back. "I heard your thoughts." And then he asked very straight forward, "What are you? You smell like a vampire but you have a heartbeat."

I gulped loudly. I didn't stand a chance against _Edward_. I'd have to make sure to call him by his name in my head. I held out my hand and inched it closer and closer towards his neck stopping just before I toughed it. "May I?" I asked. He nodded and I placed my hand on his neck. He gasped as I showed him all my memories. The good ones, the bad ones, he ones where he comforted me and the ones when he told me he loved me. I showed him _everything, _everything up until this very moment. I noticed his eyebrows knitting together and a weird look came about his face as he looked at my memories. _Oh no. _I pulled back instantly and looked around nervous. I looked anywhere but his eyes. He probably hates me now! I can see he already loves Mom and he'll probably think that I made him change her. _Crap!_

I felt a cold hand brush the hair out of my face but I still didn't look at him. Instead I said, "I better go." And got up and left the room and headed straight for the woods. And I ran. I ran as if someone was chasing me and I didn't stop until I came across somewhere I haven't been before.

It was a _meadow?_ In the middle of the woods? I couldn't care less, it was absolutely beautiful. It was filled with blue and purple flowers and had sunlight streaming down to the center of it. As I walked slowly towards the center I could already feel tears falling down my cheeks. I lay down on my back and cried and cried. I simply tried to gather all my thoughts.

Why hadn't he responded? He probably hates me now and never wants to see me again? But a part of me deep down knew that that was not true, he said he'd always love me no matter what and I know he meant it. But that part of me couldn't shine through right now, the other part, the part with rejection won the battle.

I heard a pair of footsteps walking towards me but I paid no attention to it, already knowing who it was by his smell. I heard him sit next to me and sighed.

"Why did you come here?" I asked. "If you wanna kill me, don't even bother, I already feel dead inside."

He looked shocked to say the least. "Kill you? Why would I do that, Renesmee?"

"Because you hate me, I saw your face. And I made you change the love of your life." I sniffed a little. "I would hate me too."

"What you saw back there on my face was shock and confusion and if you would have stayed happiness and contentment." He said in his calm, gentle voice and sat up and met his eyes, tears still falling from mine. "I was shocked and confused because I didn't even think it was possible for me to find someone, or even yet have a daughter as beautiful as you. But it did happen and for that I am ecstatic. And my changing Bella was her choice and mine, not yours okay? I don't want to hear you think that again. I don't want to hear you think it was ever _your_ fault."

_Wow. Before he was even a Dad he sounded like one._ I thought to myself, but I didn't miss the smile on his face.

I nodded to him and he pulled me into a tight hug whispering, "I could never hate you. In fact, I love you already." He wiped away my tears with his thumb.

I smiled at him and whispered back, "I love you too, Daddy." I felt him stiffen and quickly pulled away from him. "I can call you Edward if you want?"

"No, no, I was just shocked to hear you say that aloud. But I like it," he assured me, beaming.

He sighed, got up and held out his hand for me to take and I did. "The rest of them are probably getting anxious as to what is happening, we better meet them back at the house." He said and I nodded.

We walked hand in hand back to the house in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company until he asked,

"So, am I a good Dad in the future?"

I laughed at his insecurity. This was new; he'd always been so sure of himself. "You were only the best," I replied.

He smiled and asked, "So am I a good Dad _right now_?"

I couldn't keep the smile off my face when I answered, "Only the _best_." Somehow his smile widened.

"So, am I a good daughter?" I mocked and he laughed.

"Only the _best_." He replied as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer as we walked. And in response, I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist as we continued walking.

When we made it to the white mansion, it seemed everyone else was waiting there for us. Daddy squeezed my shoulders slightly in reassurance and we entered the house.

For hours, I spent telling everyone about who I was and how I got there. They all seemed fascinated in what I had to say, especially grandpa.

When it was time to go to bed, Daddy tucked me in and said he loved me. Those words made my heart swell and I replied back with an 'I love you too' and fell asleep.

**September 11****th****, 2022. (Again, Renesmee doesn't know, she thinks it's the next day)**

**RPOV**

When I woke, I noticed I was in my real bed. So I guessed what really happened what true, huh? Weird. But just to be sure I called, "Daddy! Mom!"

Almost instantly they were standing in my room with smiles on their faces. And before they could say anything, I asked, "Hey, do you guys know anything about a meadow in Forks?"


End file.
